


The cost of loving you, is loosing me.

by ThechevyTardisof221B



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Onesided Loceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThechevyTardisof221B/pseuds/ThechevyTardisof221B
Summary: In a world where soulmates are possible but not common, and where the unloved are condemned to death by the 'flower disease' Roman Prince is pining. Desperate for the day he will meet his other half. Meanwhile, Logan Crofter is learning the hard way what loving too easily gets you. Virgil Storm is convinced he has no soulmate and Patton Hart is convinced that there is a way to love the 'unloveable'.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The cost of loving you, is loosing me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jayson_is_spacin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayson_is_spacin/gifts).



> This Chapter has both Logan and Roman but will focus on Roman and him imagining his soulmate. Next chapter will focus on Logan so stay tuned

Roman could recall with almost perfect clarity the day he first thought about his soulmate, laying on his back in the grass as he and his best friend imagined what they were like. 

“He must be of the utmost intellect if we are, as you say it 'destined for each other.'” Logan mused, “Although I do admit I am not sure such a person exists, someone who would put up with me.” he added a tad morosely not looking at Roman 

Roman lifted himself onto his elbows and turned to stare “Don’t let them get to you Specs, you’re a catch! Whoever your soulmate is will be very lucky indeed!” Roman was of the opinion his best friend was the best person in the world thank you very much. He wouldn’t stand to hear such nonsense from him. “How are you so sure it's a he?” 

“No fate nor religious figure would be so cruel” he drawled “I have never once been attracted to women and I don’t see it happening. 

“Didn’t your mother say it was too early for us to know such things?” he asked raising a brow 

“That is because she is closedminded. She will understand more as she educates herself.” Logan stated confidently, “Besides, even if I am wrong my statement stands.” 

Roman smiled “I guess you’re right Nerd.” they were quiet for a moment letting the wind blow across them fighting against the summer heat. “I bet mines an adventurer. Brave as anything.” 

“Really, I would think you want someone a bit more passive. A damsel of sorts like those stories you’re so fond of” 

“Oh no, I mean, I’m happy to be his prince so to speak but… I want someone who fits with me. Not bends around me.” 

Logan nodded his understanding “Good to know there is a brain with a healthy understanding of relationships under all your stupidity” 

“Oh shut it Microsoft Nerd. You love me”

Logan snorted “Hardly.”, Roman gave a few overdramatic gasps and huffs prompting Logan to roll his eyes “and there are the offended princey noises” 

“That's not a thing!” he protested, but any bite in either of their words was cancelled out by their smiles. 

Roman Prince was a hopeless romantic and that wasn’t the only time they reminisced on soulmates. Roman fell in love with his soulmate without ever meeting him. He was prepared for it to be anyone, he was determined the universe had picked the perfect person. And he was going to love them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an Rp between me and my QPP I absolutely adored the idea and NEEDED to write it out. Hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
